Magic
by Leomhaiin
Summary: What happens when a legendary wizard with a wicked sense of humor bumps into the extremely powerful full-blooded demon Sesshomaru Lord of the West? What will Lord Sesshomaru do to survive? What role does Kagome play in all of this? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**__ - I don't own InuYasha or any of the other characters from this series. InuYasha, a Feudal Fairy Tale is a Japanese Manga series written and illustrated by Rumiko Takahashi. Published by Shogakukan and was published in North America by Viz Media. NOT ME! I don't own Merlin Ambrosius he is a legendary figure best known as the wizard featured in the Arthurian legend._

_Chapter 1_

_Merlin Ambrosius in his youth perfected the magic of time travel. Early on he decided to explore the world outside of his birthplace and came to learn more magic and different languages. He disappeared for some time, none have figured out where to. Many have theories, most can only guess, but a few know the truth. Of those few, most are dead. In reality he time traveled for 100 years learning things that no ordinary man could imagine. For he had "magic" or what were his natural inherited powers from his dead father. In his travels he discovered many treasures, one of them the fountain of youth; where it is written on the rim, warning those that wish to be granted youth by drinking from it, that __**He or she who drinks from the fountain of youth will not age like humans, for they will then forfeit there humanity to become**__…well that is unknown for the warning was damaged beyond repair and only the ones that are willing to loose there humanity for the promise of youth dare drink. Remembering with a somewhat evil and amused smile the time he encountered an arrogant dog demon in the Sengoku period of Japan. He couldn't forget the events that took place when he brought the dog demon down a peg or two. For what is most amusing than to turn a dog into a cat?_

_Thank you Susi8 for your help with this story  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** - I don't own InuYasha or any of the other characters from this series. InuYasha, a Feudal Fairy Tale is a Japanese Manga series written and illustrated by Rumiko Takahashi. Published by Shogakukan and was published in North America by Viz Media. NOT ME! I don't own Merlin Ambrosius he is a legendary figure best known as the wizard featured in the Arthurian legend.

Chapter - 2

Lord Sesshomaru, the killing perfection, was patrolling his lands with his little pack following dutifully several steps behind him. It was somewhat boring work with none who dared challenge him, especially when everything was quiet. Sometimes he would begin to yearn for something to happen. He would catch himself and deliver a quick death to the yearning for he only wanted one thing, power.

The power to surpass his father in strength for he was powerful in his own right, yet he was missing something that his father possessed. However he refused to accept that he needed someone to achieve the power that he coveted for so long. He would find it on his own. For he was not one to give up.

Since the destruction of that half breed Naraku and his "offspring," the lands became peaceful for the time. Peace was good his lands needed to recover from that filth but things were becoming tedious. He was itching for a good fight. Knowing he only had to be patient for there always was someone to fight with. He refused to think of what it meant for him to become bored.

Demons as a rule reach a time in their lives where to become bored was the first sign of needing a mate. It meant that they needed a partner to live their lives with, to share with another the events of one's lives. Not just anyone can be a mate to a powerful demon. It would take someone special to accomplish this. To the powerful demon Lord, it meant that his future mate had to be someone that presented a challenge to him someone with the same amount or more power than him. He knew there was none with as mush power as himself or someone with more power in all of Japan. His chances of finding one was next to zero, and he, Lord Sesshomaru was not going to settle.

Maybe his baka of a half-brother would offer him some sport. He could use the practice for no other reason than to see how far his half-brother was in his fighting skills. He started heading in the direction of his half-brothers' forest and small village. His companions followed him automatically without questions.

Thank you for reading Magic!

Thank you Susi8 for your help with this story.

Please Review let me know what you think. I am open to suggestions and advise.

Leomhaiin


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** - I don't own InuYasha or any of the other characters from this series. InuYasha, a Feudal Fairy Tale is a Japanese Manga series written and illustrated by Rumiko Takahashi. Published by Shogakukan and was published in North America by Viz Media. NOT ME! I don't own Merlin Ambrosius he is a legendary figure best known as the wizard featured in the Arthurian legend.

Chapter- 3

InuYasha's forest was close, Lord Sesshomaru knew it was only a matter of time until he was confronted with his half-brother, InuYasha. When Naraku fell and the Jewel of Four Souls was wished into oblivion causing the Miko, Kagome; who traveled with his brother to disappear. He later discovered that she went to her own time 500 years in the future.

He was intrigued by her strange ways since the first time they had met, and she defied him from the start, she even surprised him a number of times. Not that anyone knew of his inner musings. She surprised him again, when three years later she came back to his time, back to his half-brother. They had all thought that the well was out of magic, but soon after it had worked, it went dormant again. The Miko was now stuck in this time until her death.

Knowing his brother, he will most likely meet him half way demanding his purpose in his territory. Though their relationship had mellowed out, they were not at each other's throats, but they did spar often, which was exactly what he was looking for on this day.

Lord Sesshomaru visited his half-brothers' village on occasion, in the beginning he would bring Rin to play with Shippo and some of the human children. With time he decided to leave Rin at the village with the old Miko, Kaede, where it was safer for her and help with her development. He on occasion would check on her, sometimes he would take her with him for some time then return her, which was why he had her with him now. Now he would return her and get into a sparing session with his half-brother and be on his way. It wasn't much, but anything would do to alleviate the tedious cycle that he was in.

Thank you for reading Magic!

Thank you Susi8 for your help with this story.

Please Review let me know what you think. I am open to suggestions and advise.

Leomhaiin


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** - I don't own InuYasha or any of the other characters from this series. InuYasha, a Feudal Fairy Tale is a Japanese Manga series written and illustrated by Rumiko Takahashi. Published by Shogakukan and was published in North America by Viz Media. NOT ME! I don't own Merlin Ambrosius he is a legendary figure best known as the wizard featured in the Arthurian legend.

* * *

><p>Chapter- 4<p>

His half-brother wasn't the only baka that dared challenge him, but at least he makes up for his annoying ways by offering him some kind of amusement. He suddenly smelled something off in the air, he felt an aura not far off._ 'Impossible'_ he thought, none could have snuck up on him.

"Jaken."

"Yes my Lord."

"Take Rin and Ah-Un to InuYasha's village."

"Yes my Lord."

Jaken knew better than to ask questions when his master used that tone of voice, so taking the rains of the two headed dragon more firmly in his hand, he lead it away from his lord and toward the village where that despicable half-demon InuYasha called home. He could not figure out why his Lord even bothered to associate himself with someone so beneath him.

Rin just waved at her lord with a smile on her face even though he never waived back or smiled.

Knowing his pack would be safe he went to confront this new presence. He only hope that the fight lasted long enough to offer some kind of a challenge. Doubtful though, seeing as how he was going to confront a half demon.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading Magic!<p>

Thank you Susi8 and Diana for your help with this story.

Thanks to my first reviewer sesschanfan! XD I know longer chapters would make me happy too. I am working my way to them, but this being my first story publish on I am focusing on my spelling and shorter chapters help.

Please Review let me know what you think. I am open to suggestions and advise.

Leomhaiin


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** - I don't own InuYasha or any of the other characters from this series. InuYasha, a Feudal Fairy Tale is a Japanese Manga series written and illustrated by Rumiko Takahashi. Published by Shogakukan and was published in North America by Viz Media. NOT ME! I don't own Merlin Ambrosius he is a legendary figure best known as the wizard featured in the Arthurian legend.

* * *

><p>Chapter - 5<p>

Lord Sesshomaru knew that this was not an ordinary half demon. He smelled strange and he carried foreign objects similar to the Miko, Kagome. His clothing were foreign made from similar materials as the Mikos clothes were made out of.

'_A time traveler like the Miko? _He thought.

When he was younger and his father still lived, he had traveled to lands unknown to many. He came upon humans that smelled different, still disgusting, but different and looked different than the ones in Nippon, and just like there were different half demons in Nippon, even in other parts of the world there were demons that dishonored themselves by conceiving half-breeds.

There was something about this half demon that was different than those he had seen before. He seemed more confident, less intimidated by a powerful yōkai lord. He behaved differently than most when facing Lord Sesshomaru. The half demon smiled at Lord Sesshomaru and started walking towards him.

It wasn't that he was conceited, but Lord Sesshomaru knew most humans or demons knew about him or had heard of the demon lord of the west, but those that didn't know him initially cowered before him. He could smell their fear, but they would stupidly challenge him non-the-less and depending on how he felt, they would receive a quick death or a slow painful death.

However, most humans and demons alike followed their instincts and fled from his presence in terror.

This half demon was obviously stupid. With his powerful sense of smell he could tell that this half demon was a half-kitsune demon and usually kitsune have a fear and hatred of dogs even in human form, and some become so rattled by the presence of dogs that they revert to the shape of a fox and flee.

Like he thought _'obviously stupid.'_

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading Magic!<p>

Thank you Susi8 and Diana for your help with this story.

Please Review let me know what you think. I am open to suggestions and advise.

Leomhaiin


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** - I don't own InuYasha or any of the other characters from this series. InuYasha, a Feudal Fairy Tale is a Japanese Manga series written and illustrated by Rumiko Takahashi. Published by Shogakukan and was published in North America by Viz Media. NOT ME! I don't own Merlin Ambrosius he is a legendary figure best known as the wizard featured in the Arthurian legend.

* * *

><p><strong>Definitions<strong>

**Inari Okami **- is the Japanese kami of fertility, rice, agriculture, foxes, industry and worldly success and one of the principal kami of Shinto.

**Androgynous - **blending masculine and feminine: neither male nor female in appearance but having both conventional masculine and feminine traits and giving an impression of ambiguous sexual identity.

* * *

><p>Chapter - 6<p>

His instincts were screaming at him to run until he couldn't run anymore, but he just couldn't let this dog scare him off. He was a trickster through and through and the best victims a kitsune liked to play their tricks on are overly proud warriors. This one was enticing his tricksters' heart to play a trick on him. Who was he to refuse. Smiling, he walked over to him to decide what trick to play on him. Only with the intention to play a trick and be on his way.

A half demon who was 125 years old now, young by yōkai standers, but because of his inheritance he received from his long time dead human mother it meant that he had to work harder to achieve his goals. His goals were not simple to any full blooded kitsune but he would show everyone that didn't believe in him, that he had what it took to get his nine tails. Now he only had five of them but he knew he was close to getting his sixth tail soon.

When he turned 100 years old his hair changed color from blond to pure white. At first he thought it was because he was aging more rapidly than he originally thought, until his father explained that any Inari foxes reaching their 100 years of life become pure white and act as Inaris messengers. He was proud to be an Inari Okami messenger, but soon came to the conclusion that that was not his calling in life, and that is when he decided to travel the world and perfect his time traveling skills.

Most kitsune have a narrow face with close-set eyes, thin eyebrows, and high cheekbones. He was not the exception, when he was but a boy he used to get bullied because of his strange looks. Most people called him a girl even if they knew he was a boy.

People would say that he

"Should have been a girl because he looked so pretty like one."

"What a shame he was a boy."

Some men would look at him funny. He had learned early on to stay away from those kind of people.

He wasn't the first that had had a bad childhood and he knew he wasn't going to be the last. He later learned that most of Inari foxes were similar in looks all taking after Inari Okami. He didn't know the word for it then, but now he knew most would call them androgynous. Sadly the time in which he was born was not accepting about things they considered different.

One could say this dog is androgynous as well, but somehow he was extremely male, and powerful, he could hardly wait to trick him.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading Magic!<p>

Thank you Susi8 and Diana for your help with this story.

Please Review let me know what you think. I am open to suggestions and advise.

Most of the information referring to a kitsune I read at Wikipedia

Actually thanks to Wikipedia for changing my story so much. I do try to keep it real XD

To Megan Consoer Thank you so much I am glad you like my story! XD…my next chapter is going to be a hard one to complete. Finally the confrontation is coming.

I will try my best to make it good and put it up in a timely fashion I plomis ha-ha ok sorry I promise

Leomhaiin


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** - I don't own InuYasha or any of the other characters from this series. InuYasha, a Feudal Fairy Tale is a Japanese Manga series written and illustrated by Rumiko Takahashi. Published by Shogakukan and was published in North America by Viz Media. NOT ME! I don't own Merlin Ambrosius he is a legendary figure best known as the wizard featured in the Arthurian legend.

**A/N:** Thank you to my sisters (Susi8 & Diana) for helping me correct this story I understand you are busy with your school work. I appreciate your help, you know I need it. ;) Thank you to the people that read this story I hope you like it. The people that review, and add my story to your alerts/favorite you are awesome THANK YOU. XD If you have questions don't be afraid and ask I will try to answer to the best of my knowledge. Please Review let me know what you think. I am open to suggestions and advise or any other thing you want to drop my way.

P.S **(This is when Sesshomaru's beast is talking) **_'This is what one is thinking.' _"I think everyone knows that this is when one is talking out loud right?"

Leomhaiin

* * *

><p>Chapter - 7<p>

Stopping in front of the stoic dog demon, the kitsune half-demon stood straight and proud looking straight into hard amber eyes.

"Hello, my name is Merlin. Can you tell me were exactly I am? I seem to be a bit lost."

Raising a perfect eyebrow Lord Sesshomaru replied, "You are on this Sesshomaru's lands."

"Your lands? Splendid! Then it wouldn't be hard for you to tell me the name of your lands would it?"

Raising a - faintly green, glowing, clawed - hand Lord Sesshomaru simply replied "You must be seeking an early demise."

"I don't, I only asked a simple question."

"It's obvious none have taught you respect, I am inclined to rectify that wrong."

"It's more than obvious none have taught _you_ more than one lesson in this life time, what - you scared them off by baring your little claws?"

Finding it useless to communicate verbally with this hanyou any longer, he decided his claws would do nicely, and since the hanyou didn't have a sword, he could see it would be dishonorable to attack with one himself. Plus it would show this baka of a hanyou how "little" his claws were.

So, he lifted his hand and faced it towards the hanyou and let his poison rain down.

Before it touched him however, Merlin had disappeared from the spot only to appear behind the dog demon.

"Tell me something dog demon. Why is it hard for you to communicate like a nor…"

Before he could finish his question he was interrupted by a flying whip. Avoiding it easily, he smirk when he saw the light pink taint in the eyes of the demon fighting with him. Knowing that that was a sign of a demon's loss of control, he knew that his plan was proceeding as plan because he needed the dog demon to attack him to be able to use his new spell, which required a tremendous amount of power. He had come to the conclusion that he would teach this dog demon a lesson he would never forget.

Growling loudly, Sesshomaru was fighting to control his beast from attacking recklessly.

'_Another sign of needing a mate?' _

First boredom then a faster trigger to offset ones' beast. He could hardly repress the shudder that went through his body.

'_This can't be happening now, its too soon!' _

_**('It's not. If it is left to you, we never would have a mate!') **_

'_Silence!' _

_**('You can ignore me all you want, but you know I am right. Its about time.')**_

Before continuing his internal debate, he decided to finish off the smirking hanyou. Starting to turn around to unleash his powerful attack and be done with this baka once and for all, he failed to notice the hanyou chanting and moving his hands in intricate symbols holding leafs in both of his hands.

Merlin had an idea to finish this, but he had to work fast before the dog demon finished his attack. He had to time this right. By himself he couldn't accomplish this, but using the demons' own power to feed his spell, it should work, at least he hoped it would.

Finally, it was time to do the last part, and luck was on Merlin's side on this day because he was right on time. He couldn't help, but admire the amount of power this demon possessed. He knew that thanks to his own power this demon called Sesshomaru was guaranteeing his own downfall.

Without a second thought Sesshomaru unleashed his powerful attack.

Watching it head straight to the hanyou, he smirked before he noticed that before it collided, it had stopped and it seemed his power was being absorbed into a condensed ball, before turning a light blue in color and heading straight back at him, but before he could react, he was engulfed in a giant blue bubble.

Excruciating pain was what his body was going through and all he could think of, was of the time his half brother had cut off his left arm. Just like before, he had underestimated his opponent.

Merlin observed the spell taking affect. Normally he would dictate the spells he cast out and be sure of the outcome. This one was different, more complicated, because after casting it, it had a mind of its own. It would decide what the best kind of spell would be for the intended victim.

He wasn't worried, what ever it chose, he knew it would be perfect to teach this dog a good lesson.

He watched fascinated as the figure of the male demon shrunk on itself, becoming smaller and smaller, sprouting white fur and curling into a small ball on the grassy floor.

Slowly Merlin approached the unconscious figure on the floor, crouching down and taking a closer look, he couldn't help, but fall down on his back and roll around on the grass consumed with laughter because of what he saw. In front of him - sleeping and curled into a small ball of white fur - was the cutest kitten he had ever seen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** - I don't own InuYasha or any of the other characters from this series. InuYasha, a Feudal Fairy Tale is a Japanese Manga series written and illustrated by Rumiko Takahashi. Published by Shogakukan and was published in North America by Viz Media. NOT ME! I don't own Merlin Ambrosius he is a legendary figure best known as the wizard featured in the Arthurian legend.

**A/N: **Thank you to my sisters (Susi8 & Diana) for helping me correct this story. I understand you are busy with your school work, so I appreciate your help, you know I need it. ;) Thank you to the people that read this story I hope you like it. The people that review, and add my story to your alerts/favorite you are awesome THANK YOU. XD If you have questions don't be afraid and ask I will try to answer to the best of my knowledge. Please Review let me know what you think. I am open to suggestions and advise or any other thing you want to drop my way.

I am sorry it took me so long to update this story…I have no excuse good enough…this is Kagome's part. I think by the next chapter I am going to introduce her to Sesshomaru in his kitten form, but I make no promises because this story has a mind of its own.

Leomhaiin

* * *

><p>Chapter-8 of Magic<p>

Pulled into the bone eater's well, almost killed, shattering a powerful jewel to pieces, going on a mission to gather the missing pieces, and destroying an evil spider hanyou. Her life had become hectic since the day she turned fifteen. Now at twenty-one, she could honestly say that if someone would have told her six years ago, that this was going to be her life, she would have laughed like crazy…and think they were crazy themselves.

After the destruction of Naraku, she was sent home after she wished for the jewel to be destroyed. With the well closed to her, she decided to finish her high school education thinking that she would go back to her normal life in the future. After spending a year catching up with her studies, managing to look forward to the day she graduates with her friends, she became aware that she had little in common with them or any of the other people in her present life. She became depressed and melancholy.

After trying to be normal like her friends she could hardly take the same thing day after day. One day she felt the well pulse with power she could barley hold in her excitement. Thinking that InuYasha had found a way to get to her she waited for him to jump out to take her back with him to the warring era. He didn't, and at first she thought the worst, but after taking a closer look at the well, she figured out that yes, the well was working again, but it didn't have a lot of power like the other times. Something in her was telling her that the well would only work for a one way trip. She couldn't say how she knew this, but she did. She also knew that she had time to think about the decision that would change her life even more than the previous time. This time it would be permanent.

After talking with her mother, she came to the conclusion that she missed her old friends. Friends that were more like family.

The sister she could share her more intimate secrets with. Even though they were the same age, Sango was more mature because of the era she was born in and could offer advise when she needed it.

Miroku, the older brother that always had her back, even when sometimes she couldn't trust him with any part of her body.

Kirara, Sango's faithful demon-cat companion, who quickly took to Kagome and became a friend she cold count on.

Shippo, her little boy. She had missed him the most, she hadn't realized how attached she had become to Shippo or how he had become her son in such a short time. She always tried to look at him like a little brother. She was too young to be a mother figure to anyone, but the day she was sent away for the last time she saw his crying face and she knew she loved him like a son. That realization broke her heart, because she felt like she was abandoning her son.

Then there was InuYasha, the boy she loved. He was her first love. All of the other boys she met were always compared to him and came back lacking, it wasn't their fault, but it was the truth. After meeting someone like InuYasha, there weren't many that could compare to him in the modern time she lived.

At the time she talked with her mom, both of them came to terms that Kagome was going back to the warring period. It was a hard decision for her mother to accept. She would be losing a daughter, because this time she wasn't going to come back. She knew that this was best for her daughter. She knew that she could trust InuYasha to keep her safe, but just in case she had her sign up for self-defense classes. Kagome at first had agreed in order to pacify her mother, she knew she could defend herself because she had been doing it for the past tree years. She wasn't expecting to fall in love with her self-defense classes, or that she would go out of her way to learn more before she went back.

She dove into the world of martial arts with a vengeance. In a way martial arts lessened her longing for her warring period friends, but not completely. She became too concentrated in her studies to help her think about them less, and when she had to defend herself from a well aimed kick from her sensei, it distracted her from her thoughts of them.

She learned quickly, which surprised everyone that knew her, but it surprised her the most. She thought she would have more problems, because of how clumsy she usually is. She had to teach herself how to work with her priestess powers. She found some books that helped her, plus she remembered those rare occasions Kaede and Miroku had tried to train her in her holy powers. She felt better about being able to control them now, but knew she had a long ways to go still.

Her friends were surprised to see, that after being so sick for years she had suddenly become one of the most physically active in her school. Even though she tried to act like she did before she started getting sick, they could tell that she was different now, more mature, less into boy bands or other things they were into; at times it became uncomfortable to be with her because they just didn't know what to talk to her about. They were still friends, but they weren't as close like they used to be.

It went like this until she graduated from school, at the top of her class. She had decided with her mom that it would be good if she waited until she graduated from high school to go back, but after some further discussions with her mother she decided to stay three more years to study and spend more time with her modern time family before she had to say goodbye. The decision was hard for Kagome to make, but when her grandfather died of old age weeks after her graduation she understood that it would be too soon for her mother to lose her too. Plus, she needed the time to say goodbye to her old life.

She studied things that might help her in her - Sengoku period - life. She wanted to be prepared, plus it would help her occupy her time, it helped that most of what she learned fascinated her and helped her appreciate what she was giving up in her decision to live there.

It was close to the day she decided to go back to her new home, back to her other family. She would miss her little brother and mother, even her cat that recently had little kittens. She would miss all the modern things that made her life easy to live.

She knew she didn't have to worry about her mother or brother thanks to her grandfathers' will and testament. It came as a surprise when they learned that her grandfather had been in contact with a collector of old artifacts and some museums and he had sold most of the things in storage. Apparently they were worth quite a lot of money, which would help with every expense the Higurashi family had in the long future.

They were now financially stable thanks to her crazy, but greatly missed grandfather. She would always continue to be thankful to her grandfather because he made it possible for her not to worry about her mother and brother at least in the financial parts. Plus it had helped with her studies.

When the day came, she said goodbye to her mother and brother for the last time. It was hard, but she made the decision and she would make sure she didn't regret it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** - I don't own InuYasha or any of the other characters from this series or from the Arthurian legend.

**A/N - **Thanks to my sisters for the help correcting this story XD sorry it took so long to upload. Thanks to loveinthebattlefield for your review HAPPY HOLIDAYS! & CrescentMelody for your reviews they made my day ;)

* * *

><p>Chapter - 9<p>

Kagome smiled sadly while collecting some medicinal herbs near the village she now called home, thinking that things don't always turn out how you want them to. Why was she surprised after all she had gone through? She knew she was fate's favorite chew toy!

She remembered the day she had jumped into the well for the last time saying goodbye to her mother and brother. All the hopes she had had of starting her life with InuYasha.

It had all seemed like her dream was coming true at first. When she made it through the well, she climbed up and right when she was ready to pull herself over the top of the well, she was lifted and became the receiver of a very tight bear hug that seemed to last forever. When she saw the white hair and smelled the strong woodsy scent, she relaxed into the hug and gave it back, crying with emotions she couldn't identify. When she got herself together again, he pulled back and gave her the familiar cocky half smile.

"Hey Wench."

Stepping back and putting her hands on her hips while lifting an eyebrow, she huffed, "InuYasha have you forgotten my name after all this time?"

"Keh, I'm just surprised is all!" He said, while crossing his arms in his classic pose.

"InuYasha I missed…"

Before she could say anything more she was attacked by a flying orange blur.

"Kagome!…you're back! I missed you so much, please don't leave me again!" cried Shippo hugging her tightly.

"Shhh…baby I am not going anywhere, I missed you too." Crying and hugging him back, Kagome tried to comfort her little kit.

Rushing out of the bushes, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara stopped when they saw her again. Sango couldn't keep her tears from coming out. Miroku seeing his love crying gave her a hug while smiling at Kagome.

"We are overjoyed to see you again Kagome-sama." Miroku said to Kagome when she noticed them.

"I am happy to see you all again." Kagome said smiling back while rubbing shippo on the back softly to calm him down.

"How did you get back?…Not that we don't love the fact that you are here, we do, but we thought the well didn't work anymore." Sango said quickly.

Trying to stop crying and calm Shippo who was hiccuping and shuddering in her arms, Kagome tried to explain, but stopped when it dawned on her that she had never really stopped to think of why the well had decided to work. Or why she was sent back, but at the moment she didn't care about it. All she cared about was that she was back.

"I don't know why the well suddenly decided to work Sango, but I had the feeling that it would only work this one time." Looking over at the strangely quiet InuYasha, she smiled. "I know this is were I am supposed to be."

Her smile dimmed a little when he looked away. She was starting to wonder about his behavior, but was distracted by Shippo.

"Are you going to stay with us now? Forever?" He said, looking at her with teary eyes.

"Yes Ship, forever." She said, giving him another hug.

"Really?"

Looking up at all of her friends/family, she smiled at all of them and in a strong, confident voice said "Yes!"

* * *

><p>She should of suspected that something was wrong sooner. How strange InuYasha was acting when she first arrived to the Sengoku period. The first night had been full of emotions. Trying to get caught up on all of the events from the previous years. Kagome wasn't surprised that Miroku and Sango were now married. She was surprised that they had two-year old twins, a little boy and girl. She fell in love with them at first sight. The proud parents looked on smiling when she was getting to know the little two-year olds.<p>

Later that night, she noticed InuYasha sitting in a corner watching them quietly. At first she didn't think anything of it. Watching Sango with her babies made her understand just how much her sister had changed. She was softer now, more confident, more a woman than a teen. Not that she was a regular teen before, but now she was more like her mother. Miroku looked more relaxed and happy. She couldn't be more happy for them. She was thankful to them. Knowing they had looked after shippo when she was gone.

Shippo told her about all his new friends in the village. How he helped Kaede with chores that had become difficult for her to do. Kagome was glad Kaede was still alive, and proud that her little kit was stepping up and helping her out.

She learned so many new things throughout the first day of her return. She was excited to learn all of it; and share the new things that were new in her life with them. When things calmed down a little, she realized she had not talked with InuYasha. When she looked for him she was surprised to notice that he wasn't in the hut with them. Now that she had noticed, she realized that she didn't know anything new about him. She excused herself and went outside to look for him.

When she couldn't see him she decided to go look for him. She couldn't find him in the village, and looking around she spotted the God tree. Thinking that she might find him there, she started walking towards it. After all, it was his favorite place to go and be by himself.

* * *

><p>"You have to tell her about us!" Said an agitated young woman.<p>

"I know." InuYasha said, hugging the young woman close trying to calm her.

"Tell who what InuYasha?" Kagome said in a calm voice.

The couple broke apart, one trying not to look guilty, the other standing as tall and confident as she could.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** - I don't own InuYasha or any of the other characters from this series or from the Arthurian legend.

**A/N - **Thanks to my sisters for the help correcting this story. I took the request of CrescentMelody into consideration when I wrote this chapter. I hope she likes it. Thanks to the people that took the time to review, I appreciate it! If you have a request let me know and I will consider using it in this story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 Magic<p>

Kagome had just seen them together and only heard the last part of their conversation. At first she was stunned and angry. Standing there watching InuYasha trying to comfort someone else. She realized that this was why InuYasha was acting so strange. Watching him comfort someone else, something that he had rarely if never done for her, she realized that he would forever love someone else. She loved him, but she refused to be the other woman again. She was hurt and she felt jealous about the attentions he gave to this unknown woman and not her.

Somewhere down deep inside she had known he would never be hers completely. She had known and accepted that she would never be his first love. It had helped that his first love was dead and not walking the earth as the undead now. She knew and hated what that said about her. The only thing keeping her from completely hating herself was the fact that Kikyo was resting in peace now.

Standing there watching her love hug someone else broke her heart. The life she had envisioned for herself and InuYasha seemed like a joke now. Stopping the hysterical laughter she felt coming she promised herself that this time she would not become the other women. Even if that meant saying goodbye to the love she felt for InuYasha.

Stepping forward she asked the question that would change the future she had envisioned.

"Tell who what InuYasha?" She was proud of how calm her voice sounded.

"K-Kagome I…can explain."

Kagome couldn't help herself, she laughed. She was sure InuYasha had just joined the club of men using that famous line. What's next, _"It's not what you think!"_

She stopped when she noticed two pairs of eyes watching her like she had lost it. Still chuckling, she waived dismissing their reaction to her semi-hysterical laugh. Getting closer to them she looked briefly at the unknown woman and then looked straight at InuYasha.

"InuYasha you don't have to explain, I understand, you moved on with your life."

Looking at the other woman she said, "InuYasha is my friend, I hope you two are happy." She finished and looked back at InuYasha's eyes, "I am happy for you…both." Looking back at the other woman she smiled and said, "I hope we can be friends, my name is Higurashi Kagome, but you can call me Kagome if you like."

"I am Yuka, InuYasha's mate," Yuka said smiling nervously at Kagome. "I too hope we can become good friends Kagome-sama. InuYasha has spoken often of you and your kindness toward him."

Smiling Kagome signaled for Yuka to follow her back to the village, "Come, you must tell me everything!" Kagome said still smiling even if all she wanted to do was go somewhere and nurse her wounded heart until it felt better.

InuYasha was expecting a bigger confrontation and was a bit disappointed that it didn't happen, which didn't make any sense to him. He should be happy that Kagome accepted it like she did, not disappointed. Deciding to think on it some other time he followed them quietly.

* * *

><p>Deciding she had picked up enough medicinal herbs for the day she started heading back to the hut she shared with Kaede, Shippo, and Rin.<p>

It had been some time since she came back. She loved everyone, but at times it became hard to tolerate their looks of sympathy. She knew they meant well which only made it harder. She looked for any excuse to be by herself. It was hard to pretend around her friends that she was okay with InuYasha's new relationship every time she looked at them together. She knew she would always love him, but when she learned how depressed InuYasha had become when she was sealed in the future. How he met Yuka and how Yuka had accepted InuYasha and had later offered him comfort when she wasn't around; She couldn't hate Yuka, so she forced herself to accept that she wasn't meant to be with InuYasha. She only hoped it would be easier with time.

She was becoming melancholy. One of her fears now was that of becoming a bitter person. All her plans for her and InuYasha were for nothing. Sango and Miroku were enjoying the happiness their babies brought them. She understood that they couldn't spend the same amount of time together like before. Understanding it didn't make it any easier. The only thing making her happy now was her son, Shippo. At first he didn't leave her side, afraid she would leave him again; he refused to have her out of his sight.

She was pleasantly surprise by the fact that Sesshomaru had decided to leave Rin in the village with Kaede. She loved the little girl. She got to hear different kinds of stories about Sesshomaru. That had become one of her favorite pastimes. Today she couldn't talk to her because she was off with Sesshomaru. She missed the little girl, hopefully Sesshomaru will bring her back soon.

"Oka-san!" Shippo cried rushing toward Kagome and jumping in her arms.

"Shippo what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just missed you," he said while cuddling to his mother.

"I missed you too Shippo!" Kagome said smiling at her son's antics. "Did you have fun playing with your friends?" She was happy that he was less scared to be away from her and enjoying his time playing with his friends now.

"Yes, but its getting hard to play with them," he said sighing sadly in her arms.

"Oh…why?"

"I am faster and I can smell them better."

"I see…playing tag or hide and seek would be out," she said sadly. "Maybe you can play new games?"

"Yes I guess, but…never mind."

"But what?"

"Nothing."

"Shippo, baby what's wrong?"

"I am not a baby!" He said jumping out of her arms and started to march away in front of her, with his back straight.

Following him she said wanting to calm him down, "I know you're not a baby Shippo." Stepping in front of him forcing him to stop she asked, "Are your friends treating you like a baby?"

"…No, not really…" Stopping, he looked down not wanting to see her reaction. "I am a full demon."

Kagome was sure that there was more to that simple statement. "Yes, you are."

"Full demons age differently than half demons and humans," he said looking up at her with teary eyes.

Finally it made sense to her. Her son had figured out that humans grow old faster then demons. Kneeling down to his level she took him in her arms in a hug and in a calm voice she wisped to him words full of her love for him, while he cried his little heart out until he was all spend. Finally when he was more calm she said, "Shippo, no matter what the future brings our way, I will forever love you." Kissing him on his forehead she continued, "Yes you are a full demon and will outlive me." Here she had to stop and give him a tight hug. "All we can do is live our life now, be happy now, together."

"Together?"

"Yes together, you and me." Not sure if she should continue she said, "That is how it should be."

"What?"

"A mother should never outlive her children."

"But…"

"I know it happens and it sounds selfish of me, but I could not live with the pain of losing you Shippo. If I could live my life with you Shippo, I would die happily knowing I have spend my time with someone I love so much." Looking down at his upturn face she smiled and said, "All I can do is teach you the skills I know to help you survive in this world and love you with all my heart."

"Promise."

"I promise Shippo." She knew there wasn't a lot she could do to take away the worry he carried with him, but she hoped she helped alleviate it. She had all the intentions of keeping her promise.

Right when she was going to get up and continue to the village she felt a strong presence near. She relaxed when she noticed it was Sesshomaru, thinking he was only bringing Rin back from one of his little trips -_ 'More like his father and daughter time.' _She couldn't help, but think to herself with a little smile.

When she felt Shippo stiffen, she became curious. "What's wrong Shippo."

"I smell a kitsune," he said while breathing deeply.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…but it smells funny."

"Funny?"

"Yea…it kind of smells a little like you used to smell when ever you came through the well, and…something else."

"Come, lets check it out."

"What if it's dangerous?…shouldn't we tell InuYasha and the others?" Shippo asked worried. Unlike his mother, he was more familiar with kitsunes and their ways.

"InuYasha left with Sango this morning to investigate about a snake demon attacking a fishing village a few days' journey from here," she said wondering why even Shippo didn't have confidence in her ability to defend and protect him. "If they kill it fast, they will be back in two to three days tops."

"Ok…hey I can smell Sesshomaru too!" he said exited. Now he didn't have to worry for his mother's safety.

"Yes I know, he is near by." She couldn't help, but roll her eyes a little at the calm expression on Shippos face.

With that, both of them made their way towards where they felt the power signatures. When they suddenly felt the power escalate. They were pushed back from the power of what ever attack they were using.

"Sesshomaru is fighting the Kitsune!" Kagome exclaimed in surprise. Knowing that what ever they were fighting about wasn't going to end good. She decided to hurry. Maybe she could help stop this or help him out if he needed help, which she doubted he would appreciate.

Shippo could only hop on Kagome's shoulder and hang on when Kagome started running faster. Suddenly they felt all the energy recede and disappear like it wasn't even there a minute ago.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked not really expecting an answerer.

"That was a really strong Kitsune spell," Shippo said in a surprised tone of voice.

"Spell?" Before Shippo could answer, they cleared through the trees and bushes. She stopped in her tracks, mouth hanging open.

Right in front of her was a man wearing modern clothing, rolling around on the ground laughing his head off.

"I think he lost his marbles," Kagome managed to say after a while of watching him roll around.

"Wouldn't he be crying if that happened?" Shippo asked, confused.

Smiling at her son's innocent comment she said, "It's a saying Shippo, it means he is crazy or not all there in the head."

"Oh…yea I think you're right."

Looking at the Kitsune who was starting to calm down, she started to wonder many things about this weird situation. On the top of her many worries was where was Sesshomaru? Why was this demon wearing modern clothes? And what was that explosion of power? She also wanted to know why he was laughing like a crazy person?

* * *

><p>Merlin, after enjoying a good laugh started to calm down enough to notice two new presences near the clearing. Sitting up and looking around, he spotted a young woman with a kid perched on her shoulder. At first he thought nothing of it, until he felt the power radiating from her. It wasn't much, but he had the feeling that she was controlling the amount she gave out.<p>

Getting up and dusting himself off, he started to walk toward the young woman and kid. Coming closer, he noticed the power signature coming off the kid. Stopping in his tracks in surprise of encountering a kit, undisguised and completely vulnerable near a human. _'Is it because he is a kit? Not yet trained in our ways? Where are his parents?' _he thought to himself. A shiver went down his back. His instincts were screaming to get away again when he felt the power energy that was coming from the young woman increase, after she had noticed his attention on them. His curiosity took over, but he decided he was going to be more serious with this little lady then with the dog demon. After all, it wasn't wise to ignore one's instincts too many times.

* * *

><p>Kagome concentrated her powers outwards to locate Sesshomaru, but came back with nothing. Sesshomaru had disappeared, all she could detect was the Kitsune staring curiously at her.<p>

"Good morning young Lady. I am a traveler that seems to have become a bit lost," he said bowing low in her direction.

"Good morning," she said automatically looking him over. "You are a time traveler?" She blurted out the question, but it came out more like a statement.

Raising an eyebrow in complete surprise he asked, "What makes you say that?"

"Your clothes."

Looking down, he became aware that he hadn't had a chance to change clothes since he came to this land from the twenty first century.

Deciding to see how this young lady knew about time travel he asked, "Could it be that I come from a very far land?"

"Yes it could," Kagome said slowly. "With the only exception that business suits don't come into fashion for a while yet."

"Touché, I'll give you that," he said smiling.

"So?"

"So, what?"

"What time are you from?"

"What time are you from?"

"I asked you first."

"So you admit you are from another time?"

"I didn't say that!"

"You implied it."

"I did not!"

"You did."

Watching his mother argue with a complete stranger Shippo decided to interrupt them.

"Oka-san?"

Stopping in her argument with the Kitsune, she turned to Shippo, "Yes?"

"Do you know him?" he said looking at the Kitsune, staring at them with his mouth slightly open.

'_Oka-san?'_ Was all Merlin could think about after the little kit spoke up.

"No I don't, why?"

"You are arguing like you know him," Shippo said simply.

"Oh. Sorry I got caught up in the moment," She said blushing slightly. Looking over at the Kitsune, she vowed. "I apologize, my name is Higurashi, Kagome." Looking up she waited for a response, deciding to handle this calmly instead of charging in like InuYahsa likes to do. She always thought that they wouldn't have to fight most of the time if they took the time to talk to one another instead of just attacking. Hopefully it would work this time.

"Apologies accepted, Higurashi," he said with a little bow of his own. "I am Ambrosius, Merlin."

'_Merlin?' _She knew she had heard that name before. The more she thought about it the harder it became to remember. Putting it aside for the moment she decided to continue talking with this Kitsune.

"Please call me Kagome."

"Only if you call me Merlin," he said smiling at her.

"Merlin then, you are from the future, right?"

"No," he said deciding to be honest with her, that way she would be honest with him too.

"No?…then…what about your clothes?"

"My clothes are from the future, but I am not." Seeing her frustration, he decided to explain, "I am from the past."

"What?" she exclaimed, somewhat louder than she intended making Shippo flinch.

Getting ready to explain, he was interrupted by a meowing coming from his back. Looking back he started to walk slowly back without a backward glance.

Confused about Merlin's sudden dismissal, she was getting irritated by his rudeness. Suddenly Shippo perked up a bit.

"What's wrong Shippo?"

"I heard a meowing coming from that direction," he said pointing toward the direction the Kitsune was walking to.

Wanting to know what was going on, she walked forward quickly. Getting to the point were the Kitsune was looking down. She looked down too and felt her heart melt. Blinking multiple times to make sure she was actually seeing the cutest kitten in the world. She dropped down to her knees, reaching toward the kitten.

Merlin watched all this with amusement. He could just picture the reaction the proud dog demon would have to be treated like a little kitten by a human woman. He had to turn away to hide his amusement.

Shippo was looking down at the little kitten wondering why Kagome was going all crazy about it. It looked like a ball of white fur to him. It was young too, it hadn't even opened its eyes yet. He knew some animals didn't open their eyes right away when they were born, which he thought was kind of stupid, how else were they going to see where the food was? He also wondered why the Kitsune had a kitten with him. Deciding to wait and see what would happen now, he just stared at his mother. Glad that she looked happy at least.

Kagome had picked the Kitten up and cuddled him to her chest, stroking his soft fur. While exclaiming at what a cute and adorable little kitten he was. Hearing him meow softly again and smelling her hand she lowered her head and rubbed her cheek softly on the top of his head murmuring softly to it. Never wanting to let it go.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** - I don't own InuYasha or any of the other characters from this series or from the Arthurian legend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **- Thanks to my sisters for the help correcting this story.

P.S "**This is when Sesshomaru's beast is talking, but only Sesshomaru can hear him" **

"_This is when Sesshomaru talks, his beast is the only one that can hear him." _

'_This is when someone is thinking.' _

"I think everyone knows that this is when one is talking out loud, right?"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>11

Complete darkness engulfed Sesshomaru.

"**Where are we?" **his demon asked confused.

Ignoring his beast at the moment, Sesshomaru tried to use his senses to figure out where they were.

He could smell grass and feel the earth under him, but he couldn't open his eyes to see anything. He tried to move his body, but was unable to.

"**What's wrong?"**

'_We can't move,' _Sesshomaru said calmly.

"**Grrr…and you say this so calmly?"**

'_The hanyou's spell did something to this Sesshomaru's body, we must concentrate and examine what he did to us to be able to break it,'_ Sesshomaru said deciding to ignore his beast's question once again. Instead deciding to inform him what he wanted to do.

He could faintly hear a noise far away and when he focused on it he became angry. _"That half-breed is laughing at us!"_

"**We will give him something to laugh about!"** his beast said growling.

Suddenly Sesshomaru's beast became quiet which surprised Sesshomaru. _"What is it?"_

"**I think I can move our head." **

"_Impossible."_

"**Why is it impossible?"**

"_If I can't move our body, then what makes you think you can?"_

"**Then I just did the impossible again."** His beast said satisfied.

Sesshomaru was about to respond when he noticed that the laughing had stopped. He could hear voices and wondered who the hanyou was talking to. He tried to read the power signature, but came with nothing. It was like his power was gone.

"Meow!"

"_What was that?" _

"**That would be us," **his beast informed him with confused amusement in his voice.

"_We do not make that sound!"_

"**Sure we do, I'll do it again."**

"Meow!"

"_Stop that this instant!" _He was going to say more, but stopped when he felt someone pick him up and crush him against something soft. _"That stupid half-breed changed us into a small cat!"_

"**How do you know that?"**

"_What other animal makes that stupid sound?"_ he said frustrated with his baka of a beast.

"**Something smells nice."**

"_Will you concentrate!"_

"**I am, don't you smell it?"**

"_I can smell it, and I feel what is going on, but I can't control our body."_

"**I can control it."**

"_I know, but why would that hanyou do this to us?"_

"**I don't know, but this feels nice." **

"_Don't you dare make any more noise!"_

"**What sound would I make other than…oh you mean this?" **

Suddenly Sesshomaru could hear a purring sound coming from within him and he heard murmuring coming from the person holding him and a rubbing sensation on his head.

"**I think she likes that," **his beast said excited and started to do it louder.

"_You don't even know who she is!" _Sesshomaru said exasperated with his beast. He disliked to be touched and manhandle, but understood that his beast was starved for the physical touches of another.

* * *

><p>"I think it likes me Shippo!" Kagome said excited while looking at her son. Shippo just looked at her and smiled, but glanced at the amused Kitsune looking at them with a calculating expression.<p>

Kagome noticing where Shippo was looking at, which made her come back to her senses, she then looked down at the purring kitten resting on her chest. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to just pick it up without permission."

"Oh don't apologize Kagome-san, he is not mine, I found him laying here in the grass left to fend for himself."

"Who would leave this defenseless kitten here to fend for himself?" Kagome said becoming angry with who ever left the kitten. Whom was rubbing his head on her chin and purring like there was no tomorrow.

"Yes who would, maybe you can keep him safe," Merlin said sounding hopeful, he even gave her his best hopeful face.

Kagome couldn't say no to his hopeful face. Finding that she didn't even want to. She decided right then that she would keep this kitten and protect it from everything. "Yes, I will keep him."

"Wonderful, I'm sure he is going to love you."

Smiling, Kagome hugged the kitten a little tighter for a moment.

Looking at Merlin, Kagome remembered the reason why she was there. Standing up she looked at him seriously for a moment before asking, "Where is Sesshomaru?"

"Who is this Sesshomaru?" Merlin asked confused by not only the question, but her change in attitude.

"Sesshomaru is the demon you were fighting with, were is he?"

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading my story ;) it makes me happy! I am glad people added this story to their alerts andor favorite story and to those people I say THANK YOU! And another THANK YOU to the people that Review my story!

P.S I need ideas on the name for the kitten.

Leomhaiin


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer** - I don't own InuYasha or any of the other characters from this series or from the Arthurian legend.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>12

"I am teaching the dog a lesson he will never forget," Merlin said smiling faintly.

"What?" Kagome couldn't figure what was harder to comprehend, the fact that this person called Sesshomaru a dog in a derogatory way or that he believed he could teach Lord Sesshomaru a lesson.

"All I wanted was to know where I was. You see, I had just arrived, but he wouldn't even bother to be polite and started to spout all these things about being on his lands and to get off of them. Well, I thought he needed a lesson in humility and manners."

Kagome could only look on in wonder at Merlin. It was hard to come to terms that something Merlin did caused the Lord of the West to disappear. It just could not happen, it was impossible, Sesshomaru was too strong to be defeated by anyone.

"What happened to Sesshomaru?"

"I cast a spell on him and now he is…gone."

"Impossible."

"Nothing is impossible little one," Merlin said smiling at Kagome in triumph.

"Sesshomaru is too strong."

"Too arrogant if you ask me."

Kagome didn't want to agree with Merlin on that, so she let it go instead; in favor of asking, "What kind of spell did you cast on him, and where is he now?"

"My spell is only meant to teach him a lesson not to hurt him, so calm yourself, and the where…well I can't just tell you everything now can I? Where would the fun be if I did?"

"Fun?" Kagome just glared at him harder.

"Yes fun, you seem like you need some fun in your life little one…I know! Why don't you look for this Sesshomaru and when you find him tell him I said, 'you're welcome' okay."

"What do you mean _you're welcome_? Are you insane? I think that would be the farthest thing on his mind when it comes to you, and my name is Ka-go-me, not little one!" Huffing she counted to ten before continuing; "So, what is this lesson he needs to learn according to you?"

"Now that is something he needs to figure out."

"You're not very helpful are you?"

"Oh I wouldn't say that. I am willing to help you find your friend." He gave her his most innocent look.

Something in her wanted to refuse, but her logical side decided to kick in at that moment. "You will help me?" She asked, knowing that with his help she had a greater chance of finding Sesshomaru.

"Yes."

Taking a moment to think about the pros and cons about teaming up with the person responsible for the actual disappearance of Sesshomaru, Kagome eventually responded, "Okay I accept your offer to help find Sesshomaru." And even though it was still hard to believe that something like that could even happen. She knew if InuYasha was here he would say good riddance and either walk away, or attack Merlin just to be able to fight someone. InuYasha had not changed much ever since they defeated Naraku. Good thing she wasn't InuYasha.

"Excellent!"

"But…if we are to take this new mission on, we have to prepare before we leave."

"Oh?"

"If you are going to help us, where do you think we should start looking for him?" She asked ignoring his question for the moment.

"I am not sure, it all depends on the person the spell was cast on."

"Why?"

"Because everyone is unique little o…Kagome," he said giving her an innocent smile.

It was official, she couldn't hate this person; and even though that didn't exactly answer her question she decided to leave that for another time. Smiling, she started to think of all the things she needed to take care of before she left on this mission. Cuddling her new pet, she made some mental notes to get some special items for her baby kitten.

"We need to stop at the village first to pick up our supplies." Kagome said smiling at Merlin.

"I'll follow you where ever you decide to go," Merlin said with a big smile.

"Good…and Merlin?"

"Yes Kagome."

"If you hurt any of my friends…you _will_ answer to me," she said with the most radiant smile Merlin had ever seen.

Walking away toward the village with Shippo on her shoulder looking down at the purring kitten, she left Merlin to follow.

Merlin had to gather his wits. The spiritual energy he had just felt from her didn't hurt him, but it sent a clear warning of dire consequences if he ever displeased Kagome. He knew he wouldn't survive intact to see the next sunrise if he made her angry. Shivering, he decided that his little adventure just got a lot more dangerous for him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **- Thanks to my sister Susi8 for the help correcting this story. Sorry this chapter is so late, but when you lose inspiration it's hard to write anything. So it figures that before I go on a month-long vacation I get my inspiration back. Hopefully by the time I get back home I have more chapters ready to upload because I am not going to have internet where I am going. I hope you like my story and are not too upset about my late updates. Thanks to the people that added this story to your alerts and favorites, that makes me happy. Thanks to the people that review they make my day a good one. Thanks to iloveyou99 for giving the kitten its name you rock! And if you find something wrong with my story let me know so I can fix it. Thank you Leomhaiin


End file.
